1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic saddle for handicapped persons. The object of the invention is to provide a chest and back support, with built-in safety features provided by a releasable pin break-away system. An adult or child may be supported upon the animal within convenient reach and observation of the attendant on the ground leading the animal. In an emergency, the pin system may be extracted, and the rider and back support can be taken off by the attendant.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various saddle-restraining devices have been provided by prior art disclosures to secure an individual to a horse or like animal. Exemplary is U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,434 ('434) issued to Erickson which discloses a harness and vest system for supporting a person by side straps and front and back straps buckled to a saddle. There is no removable backrest, and quick rider removal from the animal is not possible.